


Sometimes a Princess needs dethroning

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Lydia Branwell, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, First Kiss, Guns, Knife Play, Organized Crime, Sexual Tension, Thigh Holsters, first meets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: Ever since her brother had taken control of the family business, she had known she would eventually become one of his trusted lieutenants. And now that she was of legal age, there was nothing stopping her from taking her rightful position as his second-in-command.She trailed her fingers over the surface of his desk, humming softly. Alec had told her to wait for someone to come get her, and she was eager to meet whoever had gained his trust enough to become his right-hand man. More than anything, she was looking forward to overthrowing them.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Sometimes a Princess needs dethroning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



Isabelle had been waiting for this moment to arrive her entire life.

Ever since her brother had taken control of the family business, she had known she would eventually become one of his trusted lieutenants. And now that she was of legal age, there was nothing stopping her from taking her rightful position as his second-in-command.

She trailed her fingers over the surface of his desk, humming softly. Alec had told her to wait for someone to come get her, and she was eager to meet whoever had gained his trust enough to become his right-hand man. More than anything, she was looking forward to overthrowing them.

The door clicked open behind her and a wicked smile appeared on her face. Seemed like it was time to play.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the infamous Isabelle Lightwood.”

Before Izzy could turn around or say anything, she felt the barrel of a gun press against her pulse point just hard enough to bruise. She froze instantly, knowing very well that whoever was behind her wasn’t the kind of person to mess around.

“Going to shoot me before you even introduce yourself?” she whispered. “I’m not sure my brother would appreciate that.”

“Oh, I’m not going to shoot you at all,” the voice behind her chuckled. The gun dug in deeper and Izzy had to physically hold back a grimace of pain. “Alec would never forgive me if I killed his little sister on Day One. Oh no, I’m just here to make sure that the spoiled Lightwood darling doesn’t attempt to take my place.”

Izzy struggled against her captor’s hold, wanting to see if anything would give, but the woman at her back stayed strong and steady. Whoever she was, Alec had clearly chosen her well. Loathe as Isabelle was to admit it, she wasn’t sure she could have beaten his second even if she had known what was coming.

“See, I’ve heard rumours about Alec’s siblings,” the woman breathed against her neck, sending shivers down Izzy’s spine. “I’ve heard all about dear Jonathan who doesn’t care for the family business, little Max who’s too young to understand what his brother does, and of course, Princess Isabelle who thinks she’ll automatically become Alec’s second-in-command.”

“You don’t know that,” Izzy said unhesitatingly. She couldn’t let this woman know how affected she was by her bare-concealed threat. “Rumours are hard to keep track of, sometimes. Believe me, if I wanted to be Alec’s second-in-command, the job would already be mine.”

The woman laughed huskily, letting her gun trace a line down the side of Izzy’s neck until it was resting near her shoulder. Then, in one smooth move, she twisted Isabelle around so they were face to face.

The first thing Izzy noticed was that the woman was well and truly alone, no back-up to speak of. It meant her opponent was _extremely_ confident about her skills. The second thing she noticed was how unfairly attractive her brother’s right-hand was.

With her braided blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and deadly smirk, Izzy didn’t doubt that this was a woman who could murder an entire party of people and get away with it. It did nothing to lessen the desire pooling in Isabelle’s gut. Her brother clearly had taste when it came to women, even though he had no interest in the finer pleasures they could give him.

For a second, she let herself imagine what it would be like to have this woman at her mercy, screaming her name and leaving bruises all over Izzy’s body. She shuddered at the thought, her eyes probably flashing with unrestrained desire. If there was one thing she liked in a partner, it was danger.

And then, the woman spoke again.

“Arrogance doesn’t become you, princess,” she murmured, leaning in so close their lips almost brushed together as she spoke. “And unfortunately for you, rumours aren’t the only thing I have supporting my accusations. Alec himself told me to watch out for you and make my stake on my position clear. This is your only warning. If you decide to come after me despite it, well… Even Alec understands the necessities of torture every once in a while.”

“Please,” Izzy snarled. “Bring on the pain, I dare you. I think you’ll be surprised as to how much I can take.”

“Ooh, feisty,” the woman smirked. “I knew there had to be a reason why your brother liked you so much. Loyal, strong, _and_ fearless in the face of danger? What more could he ask for in a little sister? Unfortunately for you, I’m not Alec. If you insist on sneering at me, I won’t hesitate to give you exactly what you’re looking for.”

She threw the gun behind her and Isabelle immediately reached for her own. It was safely stored in her thigh holster, ready to be used at a moment’s notice, and now that the woman had given up on her own weapon, there was no reason for Izzy to-

“Ah, ah, ah, princess,” her captor tutted, shaking her head disappointingly. Isabelle let her gaze trail down to her left hand and there, as she had suspected, rested her glittery gun, a gift from one of her best friends. “Looking for this, are you? Again with that arrogance, Isabelle. Rule one of working in the crime world: never underestimate your opponents, especially not when they’re your superiors. Shame I can’t use this on you, I’m sure a bullet hole would scar beautifully on your skin.”

She punctuated her last words with a poke of the gun to Isabelle’s collarbone. This time, the shiver that wracked through Izzy’s body was half-lust and half-petrification. That gun had been the only weapon on her and, without it, she couldn’t do anything against this woman with a mirthful smile and hunger in her eyes.

“You’ve made your point,” she grit out, refusing to admit – even in her own mind – that she sounded breathless. “Now let me go. I promise I won’t get in your way. I’ll climb up the ranks and dethrone you correctly but, until then, I’ll leave you alone.”

“Hmm, tempting offer,” the woman tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully just as it twisted into a mischievous smile. “However, I think I need to really drive the point home, don’t you agree? I wouldn’t want my subordinates to think I’m weak or that I let our darling princess get away with something that would have gotten almost anyone else killed.”

Before Izzy could say anything, the woman was crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. The brunette went pliant under the blonde’s ministrations and the desk behind her was the only thing keeping her upright. Her brother’s right-hand tugged at Izzy’s hair painfully, exposing her neck so she could trail bites all the way to the base of her throat.

Isabelle moaned wantonly, letting the lust get to her head. The second the sound slipped past her lips, she felt a cool blade nip at her sides. She sucked in a harsh breath that the woman immediately swallowed. Even as they kissed passionately, the knife traced patterns over Isabelle’s skin.

The touch was light enough that Izzy knew it wouldn’t leave lasting damage, but deep enough that she could feel it as blood streamed down her thighs and seeped through her clothes. She should have been petrified, terrified by the power this woman had over her.

Instead, she groaned even louder, twitching forward in an attempt to relieve herself of the desire growing inside her.

“You sound so beautiful, princess,” the woman whispered against her cheek, her breath ghosting over the shell of Isabelle’s ear and sending goosebumps down her neck. “I guess you really meant it when you said you wanted the pain, huh?”

Izzy keened, her lips parting and darting forward to capture her captor’s mouth. The woman smiled – a small and cruel thing – and stepped back, releasing her hold on Isabelle.

Immediately, the brunette stumbled back, barely managing to catch herself on the edge of Alec’s desk. The depravity of what she had just done caught up to her, and she let out a terrified gasp. Her brother was going to _murder her_ , and then she really wouldn’t stand a chance against this woman.

“Do I get a name for that?” she asked hoarsely, her voice scratching at the back of her throat.

“Lydia Branwell,” the blonde beamed at her, extending her hand as though she hadn’t just ravished Isabelle a few seconds earlier. “A pleasure to meet you, princess. I have a feeling we’re going to have a _lot_ of fun together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to [Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321) for reading over this fic for me and being as helpful with tags and titles as always <3 I'm really starting to love writing Lydia so this was a delight to write, I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
